With the rapid growth of the Internet in the last decade, consumers now have access to an abundance of services at little or no cost. For example, consumers may now access free email, news, weather, online encyclopedias, and countless other services on the web. This wealth of information at minimal cost has placed pressure on other service providers, such as publishers and radio stations, to lower or even eliminate subscription fees, advertisements, and other revenue-generating features.
Despite the expectation of many consumers for free services, a service provider incurs expenses in providing a service and generally desires to recoup these expenses. Furthermore, without the potential for profit, a service provider may lack the incentive to continue offering a service to consumers.